Petites histoires au détour d un couloir
by Caprice K
Summary: Successions d'OS. OS n 5: Drago jubile. Grâce à sa ruse de Serpentard, il a eu la femme qu'il voulait. Sauf que... /OS précédents: Sirius à la mort de James et Lily / Pansy réfléchit / Voldemort reçoit une drôle de lettre / Harry attrape un mauvais rhume.
1. Pardonnezmoi

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici un recueil de One-Shot que j'ai écrit au cours de ces cinq dernières année, si le compte est juste. J'écris toujours mes OS sous le coup d'une inspiration subite, et je ne les retravaille, sinon j'ai l'impression de perdre l'idée, le sentiment, de l'histoire._  
_Ce premier chapitre a été écrit il y a trois ans. Je trouve maintenant l'écriture un peu enfantine et pas assez développée. Je vous présente quelques personnages qui viennent d'une histoire dont j'avais publié le premier chapitre sur un autre site mais que je n'avais jamais continué: Solveig Sigfried est la petite amie de Sirius et la cousine d'Aaricia Vartan. Leur amie Claire Delune est une proche de Remus. Les trois jeunes femmes sont donc très proches de Lily et James._

_En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira,_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sally Moon (alias Sina)  
_

* * *

**Pardonnez-moi**

-Hmmm… Quelle est cette bonne odeur que mon nez se plait à me faire sentir ? s'exclama joyeusement un homme aux cheveux noirs, affalé sur un canapé en s'étirant.

-Tu aurais dû faire poète, Sirius ! lui répondit une voix de femme venant de la cuisine.

L'intéressé se leva et rejoignit sa dulcinée dans la cuisine où celle-ci préparait à manger.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, ma chérie…

-Ce n'en était pas un !

Sirius prit un air offensé, puis feignit d'être déséspéré.

-Ciel ! Solveig chérie, qu'as-tu dit là ? Tu me brises le cœur ! Adieu, amour de ma vie, sans ton affection mon existence n'a plus lieu d'être !

Solveig secoua ses cheveux roux flamboyant d'un air désolé et, sans se retourner, répondit du tac-au-tac :

-Ce serait vraiment dommage de mourir maintenant, mon chéri, tu ne pourrais pas goûter à ma splendide sauce tomate qui accompagneras mes quenelles !

-Ah non, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, alors !

-Je trouve toujours le truc qui te fait rendre les armes, Sirius ! À vingt-cinq ans tu es aussi mature qu'à onze !

-Mais oui mais non…

-Oh arrête, je me demande comment tu fais pour être un Auror aussi doué, toi !

-Tout simplement parce que j'avais déjà vingt-cinq ans d'âge mental à onze ans, ma chère !

Sirius tira la langue.

-J'aurais plutôt dit l'inverse mais bon… Allez, à table mon grand !

-Oui Maman…Euh, chérie, pitié, pardonne-moiiii ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant Solveig brandir sa cuillère en bois.

Elle se retourna pour prendre la casserole, mais Sirius la devança :

-Taratata ma belle, toi tu t'assoies, moi je m'en occupe.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Sirius !

-Toi non mais le bébé, si !

La rousse baissa les bras en secouant la tête. C'était du Sirius tout craché, ça !

Elle caressa son ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Sept mois déjà…

Sirius posa la casserole sur la table et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Alors, on l'appelera comment notre petit bonhomme ? dit-il. Il faudra bien qu'on se mette d'accord un jour !

-Moi je te dis que ça sera une fille, Siri !

-Et moi je te dis que ça sera un garçon, Soli !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… grimaça-t-elle.

-Toi aussi… grimaça-t-il.

-On l'appelera Roxane !

-Quelle horreur ! Lucas !

-Ah non, c'est d'un commun insuportable !

-Je sens qu'on va encore aller très loin… soupira le brun.

La jeune femme changea de conversation :

-Alors elle est comment ma sauce tomate ?

-Exellente ! Heureusement pour moi, tu es plus douée que Lily pour la cuisine… Pauvre James ! Oh, en parlant de ça…

-Oui, tu vas encore être en retard…

Sirius finit de manger en catastrophe, attrapa ses chaussures et son manteau et embrassa sa femme.

-Prends soin de toi mon coeur.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises mon chéri. Allez, file !

-Toi non plus !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis grande !

Une fois que Sirius fut parti, Solveig débarassa tranquillement la table et s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé. Vivement qu'elle puisse reprendre le travail… Ou au moins que le bébé naisse ! Elle n'avait même pas pu aller voir le match de Quidditch que l'équipe amatrice de James disputait cet après-midi, tellement elle était fatiguée !

Autour d'eux, c'était la guerre… Des gens mourraient chaque jour, chaque heure, vaincus par les Mangemorts de Voldemort. Les Aurors étaient débordés et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Depuis qu'elle était en congé, Solveig se faisait un souci monstre pour Sirius. Avant, le Quidditch l'empêchait de penser à tout ça ; Mais maintenant…

Elle voyait moins Lily et James, depuis un mois. Tout d'un coup, il avaient déménagé, sans prévenir. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Sirius, il avait tout simplement passé son doigt d'un bout à l'autre de sa bouche, comme pour tirer une fermeture éclair. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Remus était parti depuis deux semaines, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Si « tout se passait bien » comme il leur avait dit, il devait rentrer dans la journée. Claire était débordée, à la clinique Sainte Mangouste ; Quant à Aaricia… Sa cousine s'était faite discrète. Elle devait travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Une Langue de Plomb était toujours la bienvenue.

Ce dimanche était une bénédiction : James et Sirius avait pris leur journée afin de pouvoir oublier un moment les morts qui tombaient autour d'eux, les uns après les autres. James voulait passer plus de temps avec Lily et Harry, leur fils, qui était né le mois précédent. Sirius, lui, veillait sur « sa petite femme » comme il l'appelait. Solveig eut un petit sourire. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, Sirius se conduisait comme un papa poule. Un peu trop, certaines fois, mais la plupart du temps, il savait où étaient les limites.

La sorcière attrapa un magazine d'un accio et commença à lire. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage au dehors, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Sirius ? C'est toi ?

*~…~*

« 230 à 190 pour les Lions de Godric's ! Et c'est Cleams qui reprend le Souaffle et pars en direction des buts adverses ! Passe à Bones qui… Eh, mais les attrapeurs viennent d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or et ils se précipitent… Olala, ils vont se rentrer dedans… Mais non ! C'est Potter qui l'attrape, les Lions gaaagnent ! »

Une grande clameur s'éleva du stade tandis que sept joueurs habillés de rouge et argent se rassemblaient en hurlant de joie dans le ciel.

-Jaaaames ! s'exclama Sirius, une heure plus tard à la sortie des vestiaires. C'était… wahou !

-Merci, merci, je sais, je suis formidable ! fit James en prenant un air important.

-Mais voyons… S'il y a une chose que j'éspère que Harry n'a pas hérité de toi, c'est bien ton sale caractère ! dit une jeune femme rousse qui venait d'arriver en tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

-Lily… Tu es horrible avec l'homme de tes rêves, se plaignit James en la serrant contre lui.

-Je me sens moins seul, grommela Sirius, mais son regard démentait son ton.

-Ah, Solveig aussi ? fit Lily avec un grand sourire. C'est bien, elle te dresse !

-Les femmes sont insuportables, retient bien ça bonhomme ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-Ne va pas inculquer tes défauts à mon fils ! dit la rousse. Tu feras ce que tu veux au tien !

-Solveig est persuadée que ce sera une fille, soupira le brun.

Ils bavardèrent encore un moment, puis Sirius se prépara à prendre congé.

-Sirius, au fait, n'oublie pas, dans quinze jours, quand tout sera prêt…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, James, je ne vous lacherai jamais, tout les trois !

-Merci, Sirius… dirent les Potter, reconnaissant. Ils furent incapables d'ajouter autre chose.

Et Sirius Black transplana.

Il se matérialisa au bout de la rue de son foyer. Et… il se figea d'effroi. Juste devant lui, une énorme Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de sa maison. Il resta un moment incapable du moindre geste, puis, tout d'un coup, la baguette à la main, il se mit à courir en hurlant :

-SOLVEIG ! SOOOLVEIG ! SOOLVEEEEIG !

Il poussa la porte, et couru jusqu'au salon. Il ne vit pas le canapé défoncé, il ne vit pas les vases brisés, les fauteuils retournés, les traces de sang sur les murs… Non, il ne vit qu'elle. Morte.

*~…~*

Ce fut Remus qui le trouva, le lendemain matin. Il avait une matinée de libre et voulait passer prendre de leur nouvelle. Il vit la Marque ; le loup-garou entra en courant et s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Et il les vit.

Elle, morte, dans ses bras à lui. Et lui, prostré, la serrant dans ses bras. Sans geste. Sans bruit. Sans larme. Des larmes, il ne devait sûrement plus en avoir.

Remus ressortit et se précipita chez James. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne dut même pas se rendre compte de leur présence avant qu'ils ne s'approchent de lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux.

Plus tard, lorsqu'une équipe d'Aurors et de Médicomages arrivèrent sur les lieux, et qu'on voulu lui prendre le corps, il s'arrocha à elle.

James et Remus le forcèrent doucement à lacher prise. Il la regarda partir sans rien dire. Sans réagir.

*~…~*

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius ne prononça pas un mot. Lorsqu'on lui donnait à manger, il prenait une ou deux bouchées, et ne touchait à rien. Il était… Ailleurs.

L'enterrement.

Lily et Claire se retenaient à grand peine de fondre en larmes, blotties contre James et Remus. Chacun d'eux se tenait en légèrement en retrait de Sirius. Il refusait leur soutien. Aaricia restait muette, dans un état proche de celui de Sirius. Peter restait loin derrière. Il y avait aussi des élèves de Poudlard, quelques professeurs… Mais sa famille n'avait pas pu se déplacer.

Peut lui importait, que tous ces gens pleurent. Peu lui importait le monde qui était venu. Il était seul dans sa peine.

Il entra le premier dans le cimetière. Il se tint à l'écart des autres. Lorsque le cercueil arriva, il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il tendit la main pour l'effleurer lorsqu'il passa devant lui. À travers le verre, le visage de sa bien aimé. Immobile. Jeune. À Jamais.

Le coffre fut posé sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et se prépara à lancer le sort. Sans un mot, il leva sa baguette et une immense colombe bleutée envahie le ciel. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, une petite crypte entourait le cercueil. Celcui-ci était posé sur une table de marbre blanc. Il entra à l'intérieur. Regarda son visage. Et traça les mots sur la porte.

*~…~*

_i« Ici repose Solveig Black, née Siegfried._

_Tu méritais de vivre, toi et l'enfant que tu portais. Pardonne-moi mon amour… »/i_

-Tu es encore là, Sirius ? dit une voix dans son dos.

-Tu es là aussi, Aaricia, dit-il sans se retourner.

Elle s'avança à ses côtés et regarda la crypte. La porte était fermée. Il n'osait pas rentrer, depuis l'enterrement. Voir son visage, magiquement intact pour l'éternité, lui faisait peur.

-Je sais que tu viens tout les jours.

Il ne répondit pas. La blonde poussa un soupir.

-Sirius, je sais que c'est dur mais… il faut continuer à vivre.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle se planta devant lui.

-Sirius, écoute-moi ! Ça fait treize jours qu'elle est morte. Depuis treize jour, tu te nourris à peine, tu viens ici et tu restes là à regarder sa crypte. Tu te laisses dépérir. Sirius. Tu crois qu'elle aimerait ça ?

-C'est si facile de parler pour les morts, Aaricia…

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ma cousine était une battante, Sirius. Si tu étais mort, que crois-tu qu'elle aurait fait ? Moi, je pense qu'elle aurait continué à vivre. Pour toi.

-Je ne sais même pas qui l'a tué… Je ne peux pas la venger ! Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Sans elle, à quoi je sers, moi ?

-Sirius, la vie c'est la vie ! Il y a des hauts, des bas, mais il faut vivre ! Si chacun se laissait dépérir à la mort d'un proche, cela ferait longtemps que Voldemort aurait prit le pouvoir !

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se détourna.

-Laisse-moi, Aaricia…

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Sirius ! cria-t-elle encore. Tu me déçois. Tu l'aurais déçue elle aussi !

-Arrête de parler en son nom ! Elle est morte, c'est fini ! Elle ne peux plus parler, plus rien dire, plus rien penser ! Et même si elle pouvait le dire, tu ne sais pas quels seraient ses mots !

-Si, je le sais ! J'ai grandi avec elle, je la connaissais !

-Moi aussi, je la connaissais !

-Pas si bien, si tu te laisses dépérir ! Tu es un lâche, Sirius !

Il transplana.

*~…~*

Le lendemain.

Sirius arriva devant Godric's Hollow. La maison de James et Lily. Il sonna. Après quelques minutes, il se retrouva face à une Lily livide, sa baguette à la main.

-Ah, c'est toi ! Tu m'a fait peur !

-Désolé…

-Non, c'est pas grave… Entre vite !

James était dans le salon. Tout trois s'assirent.

-Alors, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda le Maraudeur à lunette.

-James, Lily… commença-t-il. Je… Je ne peux pas être votre Gardien du Secret.

Les deux Potter se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ils s'y attendaient.

-Sirius, commena Lily, je comprends que tu puisses être… ébranlé, mais… nous avons besoin de toi, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser… Pense à Harry !

-J'y pense, Lily, et… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et… Vous savez, tout les deux, tout le monde, enfin, ceux qui savent, se doutent que ce sera moi votre Gardien du Secret. Remus, sinon. Alors… dès que le sortilège de Fidelitas sera lancé, j'aurai les Mangemorts à mes trousses. J'ai pensé que… Enfin, vous pourriez prendre Peter comme Gardien.

James sembla tomber des nues.

-Peter ? Mais tu es malade, Sirius ! Il se fera attraper dès le premier jour et ne résistera même pas au moindre Doloris !

-Je sais, je sais… Tu sais que Dumbledore se doute qu'il y a un espion parmis vos proches. Alors… Si vous faites de Peter votre Gardien, et que moi je vais me cacher aussi… Les Mangemorts se lanceront après moi et, si je meure, ils seront persuadés d'avoir tué votre Gardien… C'est mieux pour vous… Peter est tellement discret que personne ne se s'apercevra de sa disparition.

Lily consulta James du regard. La proposition de Sirius était alléchante, c'était vrai. Mais… Sirius semblait avoir des envies de suicide, en leur proposant ça.

-Tu es fou, mon vieux, dit James. Tu cours droit à la mort, là !

-Peut-être… Mais… Je ne me sens pas capable de vous protéger… Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à la protéger, elle…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Je ne me pardonnerai pas de causer votre mort… Et celle de Harry.

Ils comprirent que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

-Je comprends, Sirius… dit Lily. Mais… Ne meure pas, s'il te plait. Essaye de rester en vie. Pour elle. Et pour nous. Hein ?

Sirius acquiesça, et se leva pour prendre congé.

-Adieu, James, Adieu Lily. Embrassez Harry pour moi.

-Aurevoir, Sirius. On se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sirius hocha la tête et sorti de la maison. Arrivé au bout de la rue, il transplana sans se retourner.

-J'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir, Lily.

-Il reviendra, James. J'en suis sûre.

*~…~*

Deux jours plus tard, le sortilège de Fidelitas fut scellé. Sirius Black disparu. Personne ne s'aperçut que Peter Pettigrow aussi avait disparu.

Une semaine après, les Potter moururent et Voldemort fut anéanti.

Sirius arrive devant la maison de ses amis. Ce n'est plus qu'une ruine, encore fumante. Hagrid est déjà sur les lieux, tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Mais Sirius ne le voit pas. Il se jette sur le corps de James. Et sur celui de Lily.

-James ! Lily ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi ! C'est impossible ! Non ! James, Lily !

Il continue à se lamenter, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid arrive vers lui. Le géant a les yeux rouges, lui aussi.

-C'est terrible… dit-il dans un sanglot. Ils étaient si gentils… Et ce pauvre petit qui est orphelin, maintenant…

-Oui, fit Sirius, brisé.

Il n'est plus un homme. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues, silencieuses. Hagrid le prend par les épaules, et tente maladroitement de le réconforter.

Mais la tristesse de Sirius est vite remplacée par de la colère. De la haine. Il a compris. Le traître des Potter… c'était _ilui !/i. _Et lui, imbécile heureux, il les avait jetés dans ses bras ! Jamais, non, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Mais là, il pourrait les venger. Le traître. Il allait le tuer. Dès que Harry serait en sécurité, Peter allait mourir. De sa main.

-Je vous vengerai, mes amis, dit-il tout bas. Je vous le jure. Sur ma vie.

Puis, plus fort :

-Hagrid, donne-moi Harry. Je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.

-Désolé, Sirius. Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de le lui apporter.

Il n'insiste pas.

-Je comprends… Alors prends ma moto, je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sort sa baguette et transplane.

Il passe d'abord à la cachette de Peter. Vide. Pas de trace de combat. Sa haine augmenta encore d'un cran.

-Où es-tu ? Ou te caches-tu, éspèce de traître ?

Baguette magique dans la main. Carte d'Angleterre. « Pointe Peter Pettigrow ». Chez sa mère. Il transplane. Chasseur qui traque sa proie.

Le traître le voit. Il prend peur. Se met à courir. Il le poursuit. La proie s'engage dans une impasse. Elle est bloquée. Le chasseur se délecte d'avance. Il ne se contrôle plus.

-Traître, dit-il tout bas.

-Sirius ! Tu ne tuerai pas ton ami ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Et qui aurait fait ça, sinon toi ? Un Fidelitas est puissant, Peter, seul le Gardien peut le briser ! Traître ! Assassin !

Des gens commencent à se masser au bout de la rue. Alors le traître trahit de nouveau. Il commence à se lamenter en hurlant.

-Sirius, comment as-tu pu ? James et Lily ?! Tes amis ! Traître, assassin !

L'innocent éclate d'un rire sombre, sans joie, menaçant. Il pointe sa baguette sur son « ami ».

-Tu vas mourir, Peter !

Alors le traître n'hésite plus. Il bouscule l'innocent et se met à courir, sa baguette derrière son dos. Il tue treize personnes, treize passant. Il se coupe un doigt et vite, se transforme en rat.

Alors, Sirius devient fou. Il éclate de rire. Un rire nerveux, méchant, incontrôlable.

-Je t'aurais, Peter, je t'aurais ! Tu mourras, serment de Maraudeur ! Serment de Black ! D'enfant d'assassins !

Les Aurors arrivent. Il sait que rien ne pourra prouver son innocence, alors il se laisse faire. Il ne veut plus mourir. Il veut se venger. Venger James et Lily, venger Solveig. Il ne veut pas mourir, il veut tuer. Mais… Il attendra son heure. Il est innocent, il le sait. Alors quand le moment sera venu, il se vengera. Coûte que coûte. Même si cela doit lui coûter la vie. Pourquoi vivrait-il, de toute façon ? Il n'a plus rien. Alors, autant mourir…


	2. OS2: Pensées

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le second OS. Il porte sur un personnage vraiment secondaire, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Il date d'il y a environ six mois. Non retouché, comme les autres. Qu'il vous plaise ou non, j'attends vos avis!

Bonne lecture,

Sina

* * *

Réponse à la review:

**Ichina63:** Merci pour les compliments =). D'un côté on est un peu obligé de tuer les chéries de Sirius, puisqu'il est apparemment célibataire dans les livres... C'est vrai qu'il pourrait simplement avoir perdu l'amour de sa dulcinée en douze ans de prison, ou avoir cassé juste avant mais... c'est pas drôle! Donc voilà, les auteurs sadiques trucident les petites amies de Sirius^^. Je vais te décevoir mais cet OS là n'est pas du tout sur Sirius. Il y en aura peut-être un autre plus tard, et si ça peut te consoler, on le verra souvent dans ma prochaine histoire ;-). À bientôt!

* * *

**Pensées plus ou moins joyeuses de Pansy Parkinson**

Je les méprise. Je les méprise tous, comme ils me méprisent eux. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je parle des autres élèves de Poudlard. Des Gryffondor surtout. Évidemment. Drago pense que Potter est le pire. Il se trompe.

Potter n'est pas méchant. Il est intelligent. Mais il est con. Il a une fierté grande comme celle de Drago, et ça les amuse tous les deux de se lancer des horreurs à la figure. Ils font quoi, au juste? Ah oui, on dit qu'ils montrent leur force virile. Je trouve ça pathétique. Surtout venant de Potter. Il a la moitié des filles de Poudlard à ses pieds depuis sa naissance, il n'a rien à prouver. Mais Drago n'est parfois pas mieux. Il a l'autre moitié des filles à ses pieds. Mais lui, il le mérite, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de l'avouer.

Non, Potter n'est pas le pire. Granger est pire. Elle se croit intelligente. Intello, elle l'est, ça c'est clair. Intelligente... Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, à regarder tout le monde de haut, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe! Et avec moi c'est encore pire. Tout ça parce que je ne choisi pas mes sentiments. Mais est-ce qu'elle a choisi de tomber amoureuse de l'autre abruti de Weasley, elle?

Weasley. Lui, il est encore pire que dix Granger réunis. Dans le genre bête et méchant, on ne fait pas mieux. Ou pas pire, je ne sais pas trop comment on dit. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé le très charmant surnom dont tout le monde m'affabule. Mais ça doit être une mode, à Poudlard, d'appeler tout le monde par un nom d'animal. La belette, la fouine... Sur le coup, je dois reconnaître que Drago ne l'a pas volé. Mais ça, vous ne me l'entendrez jamais dire. Y'a bien que Potter qui n'a pas un animal attitré. Mais je suppose que ça viendra, Drago et Blaise sont très fort pour ça. Je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qu'on traite de chien de garde, d'ailleurs. Non seulement c'est méchant, mais en plus ça irait bien mieux à Vincent ou Gregory. Enfin, je ne vais pas me casser la tête à chercher un truc pareil.

Je sais pourquoi Weasley s'en prend à moi. D'abord parce qu'il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre Drago. Ensuite, parce qu'il est frustré, le pauvre chou. En fait non, c'est bien fait pour lui. Tu m'étonnes que Granger ne lui dise rien de ses sentiments pour lui. Beuark, je ne veux même pas imaginer la scène. Comment peut-on tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil? Enfin, je suppose que Miss Je-Sais-Tout me retournerai la question.

Oui, je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça a de si risible? J'en connais beaucoup, moi, des filles qui aimeraient bien qu'il ne fasse ne serait-ce que poser un oeil sur elles! Et pourtant, ces filles se fichent de moi. Jalousie? Exactement. Si elles savaient, ces pimbêches.

Tous ceux qui ne sont pas Sang-Pur ne peuvent pas savoir comment ça se passe. Non, personne ne force personne à se marier avec personne. Mes parents s'aiment... plus ou moins, ça dépend des jours. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy s'aiment, malgré les apparences froides qui sont l'apanage de cette famille. Bellatrix et Rodolphus... non, là, je n'ai rien dit. Eux, ce sont des exceptions, des tarés qui méritent bien leur place à Azkaban. Ils sont un peu trop dévoués au Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon goût. Cette folle tuerait son propre fils s'il ratait une mission.

Enfin, si le mariage forcé n'existe plus, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne nous... encourage pas à nous marier avec un autre Sang-Pur. Depuis que je suis toute petite, mes parents m'ont fait rencontrer des jeunes garçons Sang-Pur. Et quand j'ai grandis, ils vantaient leurs qualités à la maison, me demandaient comment ça se passait à l'école, s'arrangeait pour que je « croise dans la rue » l'un ou l'autre de ces jeunes hommes... Au début, c'est marrant. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient lassant. À la fin, ça fait mal.

Parce que je suis tombée dans leur piège. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago. Comment? C'est très facile. Drago est vraiment très mignon. Premier atout non négligeable. Ensuite, c'est un Malefoy. Deuxième atout non négligeable. Ensuite, comme toutes les filles, je suis curieuse. Où plutôt je l'ai été. Que celle qui n'a jamais rêvé de savoir qui se cachait vraiment sous son masque de froideur me jette la première pierre.

Parce que oui, ce n'est qu'un masque. Tout comme Blaise, tout comme moi, Drago veut faire la fierté de sa famille. C'est la première des valeurs qu'on nous inculques, à nous, enfants de la noblesse. «Ne salis pas ton nom». Et pour un Malefoy, ça passe par regarder de haut tout ce qui bouge, et même ce qui ne bouge pas. Pourtant, le soir dans la salle commune, quand il n'y a que lui, Blaise, Milicent et moi qui ne sommes pas couchés, le masque tombe. Il se détend, et devient presque comme tous les garçons de son âge. Il est toujours cassant (on ne se refait pas), mais plus méchant. Il ne se confie pas. Mais il rigole, il joue, il blague même. Cependant, il n'est pas complètement lui-même, toujours sur le qui-vive. C'est encore plus dur qu'on ne le croit d'être un Malefoy.

Mais ça, toutes les pimbêches qui ricanent ne le savent pas. Elles l'imaginent avec un coeur d'or sous sa carapace, elles croient qu'il tomberait fou amoureux d'elles et braverait tous les interdits pour filer le parfait amour dans un pays étranger. Hého, faut se réveiller. Drago n'est pas un Gryffondor. Il n'est pas courageux. Même Potter, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'est pas. Lui, il est inconscient, mais peu importe.

Drago Malefoy croit en l'idéologie Sang-Pur. Plus que moi, c'est certain. Disons que moi je m'en fiche. Enfin, je m'en fichais. On nous traite de racistes. Mais les autres ne valent pas mieux. On m'a cataloguée Serpentard, donc je déteste forcément le reste du monde. En réalité, c'est le reste du monde qui me déteste. Certains, comme Blaise, s'ils avaient été envoyés ailleurs que dans notre maison, seraient la coqueluche de Poudlard. Mais non, on approche surtout pas les gros méchants Serpentard, sinon ils vous mordent. Sombres crétins.

Je suis sûre que la seule raison de la haine entre Drago et Potter, c'est la jalousie. Drago a été vexé que Potter ne lui serre pas la main en début d'année. Ca ne motive pas six ans de haine. Leurs maisons respectives sont venus ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais Drago est jaloux de la popularité de Potter, et Potter est jaloux du charisme de Drago, ou un truc dans le genre. C'est vrai quoi, personne n'a jamais regardé Drago comme un possédé. Potter si, en deuxième année. C'était comique.

Je pense vraiment dans tous les sens. Je parle de Potter, j'arrive sur Drago, je repars sur nos coutumes, je revois Drago, je parle de Potter et je finis en maudissant le reste du monde. Impossible d'ordonner mes pensées. C'est une catastrophe. C'est ça l'amour... Il faut que j'arrête, je deviens complètement gaga.

CHBAM! Je me retrouve le nez étalé par terre au milieu de mes livres de cours. À penser n'importe comment, j'ai fini par marcher n'importe comment et quelqu'un m'est rentrée dedans. Ou l'inverse, peut importe. Je relève la tête, prête à noyer le crétins sous un flot d'injure. Pourtant je ne dit rien et reste bouchée bée. Je suis face à Granger qui est exactement dans la même position que moi. On se relève vite en même temps, sans un mot, et on ramasse nos affaires. Elles sont toutes mélangées. Merlin, je vais te tuer. Évidemment, le tri ne se fait pas en un clin d'oeil, et on est obligées de se parler.

-Alors, Granger, on se promène sans ses gardes du corps? dis-je en ramassant un livre.

-Et toi, Parkinson, tu te balades sans ton prince charmant? répond-elle tu tac au tac.

-Un partout, je dis, résignée.

Je continue à ramasser mes bouquins en silence. Un peu trop silencieux d'ailleurs. Je relève la tête et vois Granger qui me fixe sans bouger.

-Quoi?

Elle ne répond pas.

-Hého, t'as avalé un chaudron?

-Non c'est juste que... tu ne m'as pas insulté.

Là, Drago aurait répondu un truc du genre«Tu veux que je le fasse, sale Sang-de-Bourbe?». Mais Drago l'aurait insulté et je ne suis pas Drago. Je ne suis dans la gué-guerre Potter-Malefoy qu'à cause des traditions Serpy vs Gryffi et que parce que je suis amoureuse d'un idiot qui a un rang à tenir. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être méchante en permanence, zut à la fin! Je suis humaine, ça ne se voit pas?

-Toi non plus.

Visiblement, Granger s'attendait à ce que je lui sorte une réplique Malefoyenne. Aurait-elle pensé comme moi? Suis-je bête, tous les Serpentard sont sensé être des clones de Drago Malefoy. Merlin, et après c'est moi qu'on traite de bêtasse.

-Je ne suis pas Drago, Granger.

Elle met un moment à répondre.

-T'es moins bête que t'en a l'air.

-Et toi, t'es moins intelligente.

-Deux partout.

À mon tour d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est elle qui me pique mes répliques? Faut que je me réveille. Je reste un moment interdite. Elle a l'air de ne pas croire plus que moi à la réalité de la situation. Ca me soulage. On se remet à ramasser nos affaires. J'ai fini, elle aussi. Je me tourne pour m'en aller mais elle me rappelle.

-Parkinson!

-Quoi?

-Comment tu peux aimer un type pareil?

Je souris.

-Je te retourne la question.

Elle sourit aussi. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je la déteste? Ah oui. Parce que Drago déteste Potter. Et lui, pourquoi il le hait?

-Au fond, je suis sûre qu'on est pas si différentes, fait Granger d'un ton avenant, typiquement Gryffondorien.

-Peut-être. À un de ces jours, Granger.

-Salut Parkinson.

Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et pourtant, j'ai parlé presque amicalement avec Hermione Granger. Bientôt, Drago va m'annoncer qu'il va se marier avec Potter.

-Hé, Pansy!

Je me retourne, le coeur battant. Drago vient vers moi.

-Faut que je te parle, dit-il sèchement.

Oups. Il ne va quand même pas me dire qu'il va se marier avec Potter! Si?


	3. Lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres

Bonjour!

Voici le troisième OS de la série! Je l'ai écrit pour le site TWWO (désormais fermé), comme participation à leur concours "Potter Jeu de Mots" n°24 en septembre 2006. Le but était d'écrire un One-Shot avec 5 mots donnés à l'avancce par le vainqueur du précédent PJM. Ici, les mots étaient: ballerine, Japon, labyrinthe, pistache et sirène. Je vais faire un peu ma vantarde, mais cet OS m'a fait remporter la palme *fière*.

Bref! Le voici dans son état... non original, pour une fois! J'ai effectué quelques petites changements parce que je trouvais que certaines choses étaient difficilement compréhensibles, et j'en ai profité pour corriger quelques fautes de conjugaison. Je dois avouer que maintenant, comme tous mes anciens écrits, il me semble un peu simpliste et pas forcément très très drôle, mais... je l'aime bien! Je vous laisse donc au plaisir de la découverte!

Bonne lecture,

Sina.

* * *

RAR:

**Lusiitana:** Les suites peuvent aussi tuer l'imagination! Regarde donc le nombre de fic qui imaginaient le septième tome avant sa sortie, et le nombre de fic qui sont parues après pour le remplacer! (quoique le septième tome n'est pas le plus significatif, il en a déçu plus d'un). Cela dit, j'avoue avoir pensé à faire une suite... mais pas maintenant, en tout cas, j'ai déjà une histoire en cours d'écriture =).

* * *

**Lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Très minimissime Vassal de l'Opacité,

Tout d'abord, je vous demande de lire cette lettre avant de transplaner illico-presto lançer une dizaine de petits Avada Kedavra sur son auteur, c'est-à-dire moi-même.

Je vais commencer par m'excuser de vous interrompre alors que vous êtes sûrement en train de lancer des **pistaches** à vos singes. Non, erreur, de donner des ordres à vos Mangemorts. Quoique à première-vue, les 99% d'entre eux ont effectivement l'air d'être des singes.

Je vous écris pour vous dire que vous vous y prenez fort mal pour gouverner votre petit bout de terre humide. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça s'appelle l'Angleterre. Me pardonnerez-vous mon manque de culture? Je reviens d'un voyage au **Japon**, et comme aucun de leur hiboux n'est capable de comprendre votre nom – ridicule, d'ailleurs, Voldmort est d'une facilité déconcertante à prononcer! À moins que tu ne leur ai jeté un sort de non-compréhension, là-bas ? – j'ai été obligé de renoncer à mon voyage d'agrément pour trouver une chouette anglaise… Mon petit Voldy, tu me désoleras toujours, toi et ton stupide nom, ce n'est pas pratique ! Au fait, m'autorisez-vous à vous tutoyer ? Vraiment ? Merci, c'est très gentil.

Bon, reprenons, avant que je ne te perde de nouveau dans le **labyrinthe** de mes idées. Je disais que, pour gouverner l'Angleterre (je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves d'intéressant, en plus, le climat français est bien plus agréable !) il faudrait que tu te documentes, avant de fonçer tête baissée dans la violence ! Je te vois déjà dire « non mais il est complètement timbré ! » et jeter cette lettre dans le feu… Quel dommage, de si précieux conseils ! A moins que tu ne te jettes sur « Siméon le Papillon » pour trouver une solution à ton problème… Oh, désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de titre, tu sais, je ne lis pas trop les grimoires de Magie Blanche Élémentaire, je suis plutôt plongé dans « Milles et Une potions pour rendre fou son voisin ». Passons.

Au lieu de t'enfonçer dans ces stupides grimoires, rends toi donc dans un magasin moldus et demande un lecteur de DVD. Avec deux D et un V au milieu et non pas l'inverse ! Sinon tu risquerais d'acheter un VDV, ou Vermifuge pour Doryphore Volontaire, et ta maison se retrouverait avec un millier de doryphores qui te nargueraient, car les Vermifuges Moldus sont tout sauf efficaces… Bien sûr, tu te dépècherais de lançer des Avada Kedavra (quelle longue formule !) sur chacun d'eux et… Tu en aurais pour l'immortalité entière ! Quoique je suis sûr que ça plairait aux pauvres sorciers que tu persécutes ! Ah, le monde est cruel… Les gens se plaignent que tu es violent et sans scrupule car tu tues leur proches, mais si tu anhilais la communauté des Doryphores ils se réjouiraient… Navrant n'est-ce pas ?

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui…

Une fois ton lecteur de DVD acqui, demande à un vendeur les films suivants : « StarWars : Le menace Fantôme, L'attaque des Clones et La Revanche des Siths ». Tu peux aussi appeler ça les "trois premiers Star Wars", c'est plus rapide, mais pas forcément mieux. Je t'explique, il y a deux trilogies de Star Wars. Dans l'ordre chronologique, ceux que je t'ai précédemment cités sont les premiers, mais ils sont sortis après les plus anciens dans l'ordre chronologique... Tu comprends? D'ailleurs, n'achète pas ceux-là, parce qu'ils sont plutôt du genre "Happy End", bisounours et compagnie pour les gentils, or, tu n'es pas un gentil, n'est-ce pas? Voir les premiers films (mais derniers dans l'ordre chronologique) te pousserai au suicide, et comme je me casse la t'écrire cette lettre, ce serait dommage.

Une fois qu'un Moldu vous aura installé confortablement votre lecteur DVD et ce qui va avec, organisez donc une TV-party avec des Mangemorts ! Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront ! Et toi, mon petit Voldy, je te conseille de suivre le chemin de ton ami Palpatine, si tu veux réussir dans la vie !

Mais que je suis sot, parfois… Envoyer une lettre de conseil au Seigneur des Vermiselles… J'ai mieux à faire, non ? Euh… Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… Ce qui prouve combien la vie peut être ennuyeuse !

N'oublie pas de trucider Rogue de ma part pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Toute la saleté de l'affaire lui revient, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ton plan lamentable à lamentablement échoué… J'aimerais que tu l'enguirlandes dans un tutu de ballerine, que tu lui mettes un boa rouge à fanfreluche autour du cou et une colonie de fourmis rouges en guise de rouge à lèvre ! Bellatrix adorera, je pense ! Et pour finir, enferme-le dans la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune !

Au fait, tu n'es pas au courant ? Des milliers de Moldus lisent tes défaites contre Harry Potter, et ces milliers Moldus, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils font ! Ils écrivent ! Eh oui, il écrivent ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils écrivent donc ? Ta défaite, la victoire d'Harry Potter, les amours de Hermione et Drago Malefoy, la trahison de Bellatrix ou la renaissance de Dumbledore… Oh non, ne déprime pas ! Installe-toi plutôt devant un ordinateur et lis tout ce que leur imagination est capable d'inventer ! Sincèrement, tu ne leur arriveras jamais à la cheville, Voldy ! Il paraît que certains sont des voyants… Ta vie ne va pas être belle, je te ne te plains sincèrement pas ! Il paraît même que tu aurais eu une aventure de jeunesse avec une **sirène** ! Tu as caché ça à tes Mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Enfin, le mal est réparé, j'ai fait parvenir cette histoire à la Gazette du Sorcier et au Chicaneur, lis le journal, demain !

Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, mon petit Voldy ! N'oublie pas de lire le journal demain ! Et d'acheter un lecteur de DVD ! Amuse-toi bien !

Un ami dévoué.

PS : si jamais tu déchires cette lettre et mille morceaux et que tu la piétines en hurlant et sautillant, va tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste et demande à voir le docteur Granger, elle s'occupe des cas de folie-furieuse et surtout des cas de folie pure…


	4. WHAT!

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un quatrième OS, écrit il y a (très) longtemps par Nimoria (aussi connue sous le nom de Jadzia) et moi-même. Il y a bien quatre ou cinq ans de ça... C'est une idée bizarre qui nous a traversé l'esprit et que nous avons écrit en moins de quinze minutes. Je vous l'accorde, on se demande où on est allé chercher tout ça.

Bonne lecture!

Sina

* * *

**WHAT ?!**

Harry se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, ses deux amis de toujours. Comme d'habitude, la conversation roulait sur le Quidditch, au grand damne d'Hermione qui voulait attirer leur attention sur les devoirs.

-…et tu te souviens de la fois où Cho a pleuré de déception ? disait Ron.

-Mais Ron, répondit Harry, agacé, on n'était pas là, combien de fois on t'a dit qu'on était avec le frère d'Ha…ATCHOUM !

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit Ron qui le dévisageait d'un air étonné.

-Ben quoi, j'ai plus le droit d'éternuer ? dit Harry.

-Mais t'es qui, toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Haha très drôle, Hermione, je suis mort de rire, s'énerva Harry.

-Comment tu connais mon prénom ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez, cette blague n'était vraiment pas drôle !

-Hermione Granger, pourrais-tu essayer cinq minutes d'être sérieuse ?

Ça faisait bizarre à Harry de dire ça à son amie, lui qui lui reprochait généralement d'être trop sérieuse. Il s'attendait à ce que les deux Gryffondor lui fassent remarquer mais au lieu de ça, Ron lui dit d'un ton agacé :

-Malefoy, c'est toi qui as pris du polynectar ? C'est pas drôle, là !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Weasley, répondit Malefoy en arrivant derrière les trois Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en l'entendant puis regardèrent les deux arrivants à tours de rôle.

-Dégage, Malefoy, s'écria Harry sur les nerfs, va lécher les bottes de ton copain Voldemort !

Malefoy regarda Harry comme si ce dernier était cinglé.

-C'est qui Voldemort, demanda-t-il, dédaigneux. Et toi, t'es qui ?

Harry dévisagea son ennemi de toujours. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait aux trois autres. Ce n'était pas du style de Malefoy de faire une blague dans ce genre. Harry commençait à paniquer, pourquoi ne le reconnaissaient-ils pas ? Et pourquoi demandaient-ils qui était Voldemort ? Ron n'avait même pas sursauté au nom du Mage Noir.

-Votre nouveau copain est vraiment stupide, dit Malefoy aux deux Gryffondor, moi, je m'en vais.

Et Malefoy tourna les talons, et rentra au château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry le suivit en grommelant :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Ils se sont donnés le mot pour me faire devenir fou.

Décidé de tirer cette affaire au clair, il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame le regarda avec surprise. Elle non plus ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

-Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-'Paut Er Majyk Wor'ld'

Et le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant Harry pénétrer dans une salle commune vide à cause des vacances de Noël. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Puis il chercha sa valise, mais ne la trouva pas. A sa place se trouvait une malle rouge et or sur laquelle était écrit « Timothée Dyskus ».

-Mais qui c'est, lui ? s'interrogea Harry.

Là, le jeune Gryffondor commençait vraiment à paniquer. Personne ne le reconnaissait, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans son monde. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé !

Tandis qu'il remuait ses sombres pensées, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Harry reconnut Seamus Finnigan qui entrait.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Seamus.

'Oh non, pensa Harry, il ne me reconnaît pas !'

-T'es un petit Serpentard qui viens fouiller dans les dortoirs, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, répondit Harry, je…ATCHOUM !

-…suis Harry.

Seamus regarda Harry non plus avec méfiance mais avec étonnement.

-Ben oui, je sais que t'es Harry ! Allez, tu viens, Angelina t'attends au terrain de Quidditch, t'as oublié l'entraînement ?

Surpris, Harry n'en dit néanmoins rien. Il regarda la malle rouge et or, mais celle-ci avait disparue. A sa place, se trouvait de nouveau la valise de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, et son Eclair de Feu était posé dessus.

Il se rendit donc au terrain de Quidditch, tout en se posant des questions.

Quand il arriva au terrain, il vit sept personnes voler dans les airs. Sept ? Mais pourtant, il n'y avait que six personnes à part lui dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il n'était pas encore en train de voler !

Se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, Harry enfourcha son balai et se dirigea vers l'intrus. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il vit deux yeux verts étonnés le regarder. Devant lui se tenait un garçon de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs incroyablement en bataille et un Eclair de Feu.

-Que…demanda-t-il.

Mais au même moment, les deux jeunes garçons éternuèrent…

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor les regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

-Mais vous êtes qui vous ? demanda un jeune garçon blond aux yeux vert, un Eclair de Feu dans une main, un Vif d'Or dans l'autre.

Un des deux Harry balbutia :

-Mais…on est Harry.

Son double approuva.

'Ca recommence, pensa l'un'

'Tu as raison, pensa l'autre.'

'Mais tu m'entends ?'

'Bah oui, pourquoi ?'

'J'aurai du m'en douter'

'J'ai envie d'éternuer !!'

'Nooooon, retiens-toi !!'

-AA..AAA…AATCH…ATCHOUM!

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, trois Harry Potter se regardèrent, paniqués.

-Oh non, ça recommence…

FIN


	5. La grande victoire

Bonjour à vous!

Voilà le plus récent de mes OS. Il date d'il y a six mois, un peu plus peut-être. Je dois avouer que la tentation d'en faire une fic était grande, comme celui avec Pansy et Hermione, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai déjà un projet en cours alors je ne peux pas me laisser entraîner par mon imagination trop fertile^^.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture à tous,

Sina

* * *

**La grande victoire  
**

Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de la vie de Drago Malefoy. Et il le savait, alors qu'il se préparait à entrer dans la salle, majestueux dans sa robe de de sorcier hors de prix, noire brodée de vert, les cheveux mieux coiffés que jamais, le torse bombé et le regard fier. Car aujourd'hui, il se mariait.

Sa mère lui tendit le bras et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cérémonie d'un pas digne et tranquille. Si Narcissa avait du mal à cacher son émotion, lui se contrôlait. Les invités firent silence tendit que la musique, solennelle, emplissait le château sorcier traditionnellement utilisé pour les mariages Sang-Pur. Narcissa le laissa au pied de l'autel après lui avoir serré doucement la main avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Drago se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, et par laquelle aussi sa promise devait arriver.

Et elle arriva, dans sa grande robe blanche richement parée, plus belle de toutes les femmes présentes, jeune femme éblouissante au port altier. Elle aurait pu naître princesse et diriger un pays qu'elle n'aurait pas marché différemment. Mais ce qui faisait jubiler Drago, ce n'était pas le fait d'être le futur époux de la plus belle des filles Sang-Pur, ce n'était pas le fait d'être marié tout simplement, ni celui de voir sa fortune augmenter considérablement grâce à la dot, non. C'était de savoir que cette femme, cette reine qui marchait si fièrement vers l'autel était à quelques minutes d'être vaincue.

Vaincue par lui, Drago Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des plus nobles familles sorcières d'Angleterre, vaincue au terme d'un combat long et acharné, mais qu'il avait finalement gagné, en jouant comme seuls les Serpentard savent le faire: avec ruse, classe et élégance.

Drago admirait encore la fierté qu'elle gardait alors qu'elle se savait déjà battue, il observait la grâce et la témérité dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se plaçait face à lui devant l'hôtel. Son visage, à demi caché par le voile, affichait une moue obstinée qu'il prendrait plaisir à faire disparaître, car elle restait le seul mur à abattre pour être définitivement gagnant.

Il écouta à peine les paroles du marieur, et lui passa la bague au doigt en la regardant fixement. Il souleva son voile avec lenteur, se réjouissant des frissons qui la secouèrent lorsque sa main effleura sa chevelure. Et quand il se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser, il la regardait toujours. Lorsqu'il les effleura, elle frémit et répondit, et il sut qu'elle en demandait plus. Pourtant, malgré son désir, il recula et, alors que leurs visages étaient encore proches, lui souffla victorieusement: « J'ai gagné. »

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, et la colère déforma ses traits. Cependant, il ne lui offrit pas de combat silencieux comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en faire. Non, il n'y en aurait jamais plus. Cette époque là était révolue, car Astoria Greengrass était désormais Astoria Malefoy.

La réception fut longue, mais Drago et Astoria, malgré l'animosité qui animait la jeune femme, remplirent divinement leur rôle de jeunes mariés. Ils évoluaient d'invités en invités, aussi gracieux l'un que l'autre. Le marié prononça le discours rituel, remercia ses beaux-parents, ses parents, le marieur et toute la bonne société sorcière. La mariée offrit les cadeaux traditionnels, et, de sa baguette, lança le charme du mariage. Enfin, bien que la fête soit loin d'être terminée, les mariés se retirèrent dans leurs appartements avec la bénédiction de leurs parents.

Drago, par pure malice, ne rejoignit pas immédiatement son épouse dans la chambre nuptiale. Il l'y envoya, et, bien que furieuse, elle obéit. Lui resta dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main, savourant un moment sa victoire. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle était assise face au miroir et délaçait ses cheveux. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne réagit pas. Il se baissa et embrassa délicatement son cou. Il la sentit se tendre, mais elle ne bougea pas davantage. Alors, doucement, il la leva et la fit tourner, face à lui. Elle résista un peu. Ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange qu'il mit sur le compte de la colère. Pas du dégoût, non, Drago Malefoy ne dégoûte personne. Et puis, il avait bien senti, pendant toutes ces années de guerre, qu'elle ne le détestait pas vraiment. Au contraire, elle l'aimait, mais sa fierté était trop grande pour l'admettre.

Quand elle était arrivée en première année, peut-être le méprisait-elle. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait voulu la faire dégager d'une place, et qu'elle lui avait répondu non, sa petite frimousse fièrement levée, ses petits poings sur ses hanches. Mais il n'avait rien vu de mignon dans ce spectacle, et lui avait infligé le sortilège d'Aqua. Elle avait été malade une semaine, un méchant rhume. Et depuis, elle l'avait méprisé. En grandissant, cette méprise c'était changé en plaisir malsain à le provoquer. Son caractère et son sang lui donnaient le pouvoir de lui répondre, et jamais elle ne s'était montré plus faible. Elle le mettait parfois sur les dents, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit où il avait rêvé qu'il l'étranglait. Était venu sa cinquième année à elle...

Il avait décidé de changer de tactique avec elle en la voyant dans le train le jour de la rentrée. Elle avait un petit ami et avait beaucoup embelli. Son sang de mâle et de Serpentard n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il tenait enfin le moyen de se venger. La séduire, lui faire miroiter le paradis et la lâcher. Il avait mis son plan au point et tout avait fonctionné... ou presque.

Son petit ami, il l'avait viré facilement. Puis il s'était arrangé pour la croiser dans un couloir vide, provoquer une joute verbale ou magique, rapprocher leur corps, lui souffler des menaces dans l'oreille, lui attraper le bras, et, même une fois, l'embrasser « par mégarde ». Lui sauver la mise quand elle faisait une bêtise en prétextant sauver la coupe des quatre maisons. Bref, le genre prince charmant méprisant. Avec le temps, il l'avait senti frissonner à son contact, se tendre quand il l'approchait, répondre moins méchamment et le fuir. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Oh, son coeur battait pour lui, il n'en doutait pas. Mais son orgueil était plus fort que ce qu'il avait cru. La fois où il l'avait embrassé, elle s'était laissé faire, il avait même senti un début de réponse. Pourtant, elle s'était dégagée violemment, lui avait envoyé un sortilège de Jambocton et avait déclaré qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre. Elle résistait, la garce. Sa fierté, son orgueil, son nom, tout en elle le repoussait malgré le désir évident qu'elle avait de lui. Cela l'amusa encore plus, puis l'énerva, le mit en colère. Il décida de la vaincre coûte que coûte.

Il avait attendu qu'elle sorte de Poudlard, puis était allé trouvé les parents d'Astoria. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, et sa demande avait été accepté quinze jours après. Il revoyait son visage, résigné et colérique, quand leurs parents avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles. À ce moment, il avait presque éprouvé une pointe de tendresse pour elle, et avait même été fier d'épouser une femme de caractère. Mais ces sentiments étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Les jours avant les noces, il l'avait tout d'abord évité, la faisant languir d'une dispute pré-conjugale, bien violente. Elle avait sûrement accumulé beaucoup de rancoeur, pensait-il. Et il n'avait pas tort. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls une petite heure, trois jours avant la veille du mariage. Elle lui avait jeté des insultes à la figure, il avait répondu avec le sourire, pour la première fois. Il savait que ces mots étaient vains. Et puis, la voyant toute rouge et essoufflée, il avait soudain eu envie de l'embrasser. Et l'avait attrapé, avait pressé sa bouche contre la sienne, glissé ses mains sur ses hanches, et l'avait serré possessivement. Elle s'était dégagé, il avait réessayé. Le lendemain il tenta encore une approche qui ne réussit pas davantage. Il avait abandonné, sachant qu'elle serait bientôt à lui.

Et elle l'était, maintenant, debout face à lui. Il voyait son désir à ses lèvres entrouvertes, toute trace de colère disparue de son visage. Oh oui, elle était désirable. Et elle était à lui. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement, glissa ses mains dans son dos. « Enlace-moi » ordonna-t-il. Elle le fit, hésitante, laissant un grand écart entre eux. Mais il le réduisit vite en la pressant contre lui. Il s'introduisit entre ses lèvres, et sentit l'étreinte de la jeune femme se resserrer. Alors il commença à défaire les lacets qui retenaient sa robe, dans son dos, et l'entraîna vers le lit nuptial.

-----

Drago sursauta en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Il sentait une présence chaude contre lui, un ventre sous sa main. Il entrouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Astoria profondément endormie. Il avait gagné. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pas résisté, elle s'était laissée faire. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui, et avait même laissé son désir s'exprimer. Mais il l'avait dominée, et elle s'était enfin avouée vaincue. Vraiment, Drago se souviendrait du jour de son mariage.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de sa femme, il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il sorti de nouveaux vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il en sorti, Astoria était assise devant sa coiffeuse, en robe de chambre.

-Ah, enfin, dit-elle.

Elle se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il l'attrapa au vol.

-On ne dit pas bonjour à son époux?

Elle se dégagea.

-Laisse-moi.

-Oh, non, fit-il en la rattrapant. Si tu es plus gentille.

-Je ne suis pas à ton service.

-Qui gouverne, dans un couple?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta femme que tu me dicteras ma conduite, Drago!

-Oh oh, dit-il d'un air amusé. On accepte pas la défaite?

Elle resta silencieuse, cette fois. Un sourire vint lentement éclairer son visage, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient que dédain.

-Gagné, Drago? Tu crois avoir gagné, hein? Alors assied-toi et écoute...

Il fut surpris par son attitude, tellement qu'il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le poussa dans un des deux fauteuils de la chambre. Elle s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et commença à parler d'une voix séductrice.

-C'est toi qui a perdu, Drago. Tu es tombé dans mon piège, tu t'y es même jeté la tête la première. Je suis très loin de te haïr...

-Oh, ça je le sais, répondit-il avec son sourire supérieur. Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti tes frissons à chaque fois que je te touchais? La couleur de tes joues quand je te parlais à l'oreille?

Il croyait avoir marqué un point, mais elle rit. Elle posa un doigt sur son torse et reprit:

-Mon petit Drago, que tu es crédule... Crois-tu vraiment que je n'avais que ça à faire, à Poudlard, de me chamailler avec toi pour le plaisir? Que, parce que tu m'avais remis à ma place devant la moitié des Serpentard, je pouvais te détester et m'acharner sur ta personne pendant plus de six longues annés? Oh non, Drago, cela fait des années que je tisse ma toile autour de toi.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, passa derrière le fauteuil. Il ne bougeait pas, incrédule.

-Comment t'expliquer? Au début, j'étais une gamine, j'avais mon honneur et tu l'avais bafoué... Je te l'ai fait payer, et je me serais arrêtée là si... si mes parents n'avaient pas commencé à me présenter tous les Sang-Pur dignes de moi. Tu sais, le nom des Malefoy fait rêver beaucoup de jeunes filles à mon âge... Avec la fortune de mes parents, je pouvais prétendre au titre de Mrs Malefoy. Mais j'étais plus jeune que toi, et tu ne t'intéressais qu'à Pansy Parkinson. Alors, en début de quatrième année, j'ai pris une résolution: devenir ta femme...

Il ne pouvait plus répondre, paralysé par ses révélation. Elle le sentit quand elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne t'évanouis pas, nous n'en sommes qu'au début... Je t'avoue que cette décision ne m'enchantait pas. J'avais de l'ambition, mais j'étais réticente à l'idée de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un comme toi... Alors je t'ai observé, pour voir si tu étais aussi... horrible que tu en avais l'air. J'ai fini par te trouver des qualités. Tu étais doué en Sortilège et en Potion, tu avais un caractère fort... souvent responsable, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter. Tu savais de faire respecter, et tu te débrouillais bien quand tes intérêts étaient en jeu. Et tu étais beau, ce qui ne gâchait rien. J'ai commencé à me dire qu'ensemble nous avions la possibilité de faire de nos deux noms les plus prestigieux de la société sorcière.

Une pause.

-Alors j'ai attiré tout attention, en faisant semblant de te détester. Et tu répondais, tu répondais... J'ai vu clair dans ton petit jeu à mon entrée en cinquième année. Au début, j'ai refusé d'y entrer, puis j'ai vu ce que cela pouvait m'apporter. Alors j'ai fait semblant, encore, j'ai joué la comédie... J'ai fait celle à qui tu plaisait, qui n'osait pas s'avouer ses sentiments, qui souffrait de ton manège... Et encore une fois, tu as marché. Non, je n'ai pas cédé. Je voulais devenir une obsession pour toi, à tel point que tu soit prêt à tout pour me faire courber l'échine. Je savais que mon manège marcherait. Tu es un enfant gâté, Drago, tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise non, qu'on te résiste. Je savais que tu ne renoncerais pas, que tu ne pouvais pas renoncer. Après tout, tu as l'orgueil d'un Malefoy, n'est-ce pas?

Un râle monta de la gorge du jeune homme, plus pâle que jamais. Elle avait joué avec lui. Il voyait maintenant où elle voulait en venir. Elle l'avait dupé, en Serpentard plus machiavélique que lui. Il croyait mener la danse, mais elle tenait les rennes en cachette. Et maintenant, elle détruisait sa victoire factice, le mettait face à sa propre défaite, à son humiliation la plus totale. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler de ses mains, mais son corps ne répondait plus.

-Et tu es venu me demander en mariage. Mes parents étaient ravis, évidemment. Même devant eux, j'ai joué la fille récalcitrante, mais consciente que pour son bien il fallait t'épouser. Et nous voici, Drago, mariés... Alors dis-moi, qui a gagné?

Et elle disparu dans la salle de bain, le laissant cloué dans le fauteuil. Quand elle en ressorti, une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.


End file.
